Front
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Draco takes a stroll at night to run into Hermione at a time where he can't be himself because of the lie he holds in his heart.


_sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes_

* * *

The dim moonlight shown on the floor of the Slytherin common room and lit up the darkness like a candle at his feet. A small breeze met his hair as he leaned next to an open window. Fussing with his undone tie and pulling at his messy school shirt, Draco sighed in sadness as he stared at the little spot lit up by the moonlight. His hair flicked and tickled his ear as he let loose another sigh.

He took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the portrait hole, opening it slowly. As a prefect, he could easily say he was doing a late watch, so his heart didn't flutter at the thought of being spotted. The corridors were empty and portraits in deep sleep. This was one of the rare nights where he did not stumble upon a dungbomb or loose chocolate frogs or any ghosts; mostly Peeves. As it gave him a small bit of pleasure knowing his walk was secretive, he listened to the warning in his heart and pulled his wand out in front of him.

A small noise filled his ear and he stopped in his tracks. Staring intentively into the darkness in front of him, he was able to define the noise as footsteps. Drops of sweat ran down his brow as he held his wand at the ready knowing the steps were coming closer to his.

The steps stopped and Draco's heart beat with fear. He sucked in some air and chanted softly _Lumos Maxima_. A light appeared at the end of his wand and blinded his eyes for only a few seconds. Once hin focus, Draco looked ahead of himself to see a very familiar face. It was Hermione Granger, the one prefect of Gryffindor House. His heart slowed down as he lowered his wand slightly.

They stared at eachother for an increasingly long time before either one moved a finger. Breaking the blank star, Draco tried to be so bold as to start off a mild conversation as to why she was walking about.

Scratching his hip, he said, "Granger, you shouldn't be out of bed."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Who are you to tell me where I should be?"

"Then why are you walking about?"

Hermione sighed in disbelief. "I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy."

"I can't sleep," said Draco slowly, voice filled with truth and mild lies, "I've been doing some deep thinking. Walking helps me think."

"Oh really, I didn't know you could think."

Draco snarled at her. "What do you know about me, huh, Granger? You know nothing about me except that my father works for the ministry and is plotting, with Voldermort, the death of your friend Potter."

Hermione sighed sadly and said, "There you go again; bringing up your father, talking of Harry, and letting out most of the brooding you experiance on a daily bases."

"What?" Draco shook his head in disbelief, "What are you saying Gra-"

"Stop with the front, Draco," wimpered Hermione to him. Draco stood speechless at her. Hermione walked up to him and her face changed completely from anger to sorrow, "face it; your not your father, you don't want to be involved with Voldermort, and the truth is you really don't want to see Harry dead or anyone dead."

He closed his eyes for a second, then backed away from her. "No, I want all that. You don't kow me. I want Potter to die and I do want to be like my father."

"No you don't or otherwise you would have killed Harry by now to get some respect from your dad and other death eaters. If you truely wanted to be like your father, then how come I hear you cry every night after supper?"

"You, you could hear me?" asked Draco in shock.

Hermione shrugged. "It's not like you keep it a secret; you cry when you walk down the halls, by yourself of course." Draco's head lowered and Hermione came closer. "Don't be like this. You shouldn't have to cry."

"What would you know Granger? Have you ever really cried your eyes out for any stupid reason worse then mine?"

"Yes I have acturally," retorted Hermione to him, "I cried when you called me a mudblood in second year. In fact I cry a lot because of the things you said, because of the front you put up. Now I want you to stop and I want you to be normal and so unlike your father that everyone will think you should belong in Hufflepuff!"

Hermione turned to walk away when Draco caught her arm. "Can't put anything past you. How come your helping me?"

"Everyone needs help sometimes, even the most rotten of all people." Hermione smiled and walked off into the darkness.

Draco stood there in disbelief as she walked away. He realized that they weren't so different after all. Keeping that lie to himself was now released and he wouldn't have to be like that anymore. At least, not at Hogwarts. If his father ever found out, he would be dead. After thinking all this, Draco put it all behind him and walked back to Slytherin with a smile; even though he knew those problems would meet him in the morning.


End file.
